ehrdipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zieek Pantheon
Category:Gods/Faiths =Overview= The Zieek pantheon is one full of many deities, though only twelve know considerable recognition in the heavens and Ehrdi. The religion venerates these twelve the most, each of them taking reign over a specific aspect of Ziegun life. Many of the Zieek deities are rather promiscuous, making the Ziegun the race most likely to boast a demigod (or three) every few centuries. The exact creed and morals vary from Zieek deity to deity, and most Ziegun pay homage to all of the main twelve gods, though their home city may take one or two specific deities as their home patrons. When Ziegun die, their souls, whether good or evil, go to Hades. How a soul perceives Hades, however, depends on one's life; those more of good character experience something close to eternal bliss, while those who lived wicked lives find various forms of eternal punishment within the Zieek realm of the dead. =Alastair= :Gender: Male :Morals: Lawful Neutral :Nicknames: Lightning Thrower, Father of All (in reference to his infidelity) :Allies: Zieek Deities :Enemies: High Demons :Holy Text: Bronti :Domains: The Ziegun, Thunder, heavens :History: When Vador created the first Zieek god, Pan, he left the half-goat deity to his own destiny. Pan first created Alastair, Kyrene, and Than. He went on to create the continent of Nordin, and then the mortal Ziegun, half-goat in appearance as he was. Shortly after, however, he broke out in an argument with his sons Alastair and Than, and the conflict led to his death. Alastair then took upon the mantle of leader of the Ziegun and created the remaining nine main Zieek gods. He is the primary reason Zieek demigods are so common (in comparison to other racial demigods, at least). He is infamous for having flings with various women, mortal and goddess alike. This tends to make his wife, Kyrene. quite jealous. =Kyrene= :Gender: Female :Morals: True Neutral :Nicknames: The First Wife, The Would-Be Widow :Allies: Zieek Deities :Enemies: High Demonsd :Holy Text: Gynaika :Domains: The Ziegun, women, fertility :History: Created by the original Zieek god, Pan, Kyrene is the jealous wife of Alastair -- perhaps this is because he cheats on her frequently with almost anything sentient and Ziegun or Human. Prone to a rather wicked temper, Kyrene is nonetheless protective of women and young mothers. =Than= :Gender: Male :Morals: Lawful Neutral :Nicknames: Lord of the Underworld, Hades' Gatekeeper, the Judge :Allies: Zieek Deities :Enemies: High Demons :Holy Text: Nekros :Domains: The Ziegun, the dead, blacksmiths :History: Created by Pan along with Alastair and Kyrene, Than is the Zieek lord of Hades, land of the dead. He judges the souls of dead Ziegun to determine their afterlife experience. A somewhat moody and reclusive deity, Than tends to spend most of his time in Hades, tending to his duties. =Panthea= :Gender: Male :Morals: Chaotic Neutral :Nicknames: The Commander, Wildfire :Allies: Zieek Deities :Enemies: High Demons :Holy Text: Polemo :Domains: The Ziegun, war, fighters :History: The Zieek god of war, Panthea is a fiery deity who loves battle. =Calah= :Gender: Female :Morals: True Neutral :Nickname: The Temptress :Allies: Zieek Deities :Enemies: High Demons :Holy Text: Omorfia :Domains: The Ziegun, love, beauty :History: Goddess of love and beauty, Calah truly earns her nickname as Temptress -- of deities and mortals alike. =Alena= :Gender: Female :Morals: Neutral Good :Nicknames: The Artist, The Muse, The Teacher :Allies: Zieek Deities :Enemies: High Demons :Holy Text: Techni :Domains: The Ziegun, wisdom, learning, arts, industry :History: Though not the most powerful Zieek deity, Alena is the one most often honored as a specific patron deity in Zieek cities, as her domain of the arts and learning reflects the common Ziegun's focus in life. =Beryl= :Gender: Male :Morals: Chaotic Neutral :Nicknames: The Sea King, Lord of the Oceans :Allies: Zieek Deities :Enemies: High Demons :Holy Text: Potizo :Domains: The Ziegun, seas :History: Zieek god of the seas, Beryl is a god to be feared, as his (often thunderous) temperament directly affects the state of the seas around Nordin. Sailors, fishermen and port cities often pay homage to him as their main patron deity. =Kalyca= :Gender: Female :Morals: Neutral Good :Nicknames: Earth Mother, Harvest queen :Allies: Zieek Deities :Enemies: High Demons :Holy Text: Therizo :Domains: The Ziegun, harvest :History: With her domain over the harvest and crops, Kalyca remains another important deity in Ziegun life. Her temperment is often cheerful, leading to more bountiful harvest for the lands of Nordin. =Neoma= :Gender: Female :Morals: True Neutral :Nicknames: Queen of the Hunt, Moon Mother :Allies: Zieek Deities :Enemies: High Demons :Holy Text: Kynigo :Domains: The Ziegun, hunting, the moon :History: Hunters and travelers alike pay homage to this somewhat wild goddess, as her powers over the moon and the hunt greatly influence their lives. Needless killing of animals angers Neoma, but those hunters who respect the prey and take only what they use and need are blessed by her. =Deon= :Gender: Male :Morals: Chaotic Good :Nicknames: Life of the Party, Jolly One :Allies: Zieek Deities :Enemies: High Demons :Holy Text: Oinopnevma :Domains: The Ziegun, wine, partying :History: Due to his festive nature and powers over alcohol and partying, Deon is, unsurprisingly, a popular deity among mortals. =Angelo= :Gender: Male :Morals: True Neutral :Nicknames: The Messenger, Swiftfeet :Allies: Zieek Deities :Enemies: High Demons :Holy Text: Klitiras :Domains: The Ziegun, travelers, tradesmen :History: The messenger of the gods, Angelo is swift of foot and tongue, always on the go to deliver an important word or another. He watches over fellow Ziegun travelers and merchants. =Zina= :Gender: Female :Morals: Neutral Good :Nicknames: Homemaker, The Hearthwarmer :Allies: Zieek Deities :Enemies: High Demons :Holy Text: Katoikia :Domains: The Ziegun, health, home :History: Yet another important player in the Zieek pantheon, Zina watches over the homesteads of the Ziegun, keeping their hearths warm and their health intact. Doctors and house mothers often revere her.